


Taking it Easy

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't admit he wants to cuddle with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it Easy

Dean had got back from another hunt. Sam was sluggish behind him, he staggered into his room and shut the door behind him.

Dean slowly walked into his room, his man cave. Cas was sitting on this full sized memory foam bed, reading a book. As usual, that is. Castiel had become accustomed to sitting in Dean's room when they went on what Dean said were  _not important hunts_ which meant Cas could  _take it easy_ for the rest of the day. So, that's exactly what Cas did since he was now human, he sat in Dean's room and read, sometimes a whole book in just one sitting.

Dean walked in, not surprised that he was in there. He set down his duffle bag full of weapons on the floor that either needed to be put back into the trunk or needed to be sharpened and cleaned.

Castiel didn't pay attention to Dean coming in, but kept reading. Slowly turning pages and keeping silent, only the low hum of a couple breaths escaping. Dean stood in the corner by his small dresser and quickly pulled his shirt off, his bare skin starting to become exposed. He tugged at his belt and undid the clasp and shimmied off his pants, still in his boxers and searched for a pair of plaid pj bottoms. Castiel didn't even seem to notice, not that it would bother him. He and Dean were... well familiar with each others bodies. And yes, in that way. Nothing was "established", but they had fooled around quite a lot ever since Castiel had become depressed about losing his grace.

Dean had slipped on his pj pants and made his way tiredly to the bed.

"Cas, can you put away the book please? I'd just like to lay against you right now." Dean was always coy about the term "cuddling", he never liked to use it so this is how he decided to say it.

"No, I'm in the middle of a long chapter." Castiel replied, not taking his gaze off the words he was reading, not making any move at all, really.

Dean laid beside Cas, slid to his side. He drapped his arm across Cas and slid his other arm under him who wasn't laying down all the way against the bed, but half sitting up against the wall, also.

Dean tried to get comfortable against Castiel, who was unmoving. He angled his head in different ways, but nothing was comfortable. He'd find a spot and then a ping of pain would arise in a couple minutes. Dean kept shifting around, making Castiel's body shift as he tried to read. Dean knew it'd annoy him, trying to get him to stop reading and try to cuddle with him.

" _Dean_..." Castiel huffed in annoyance, licking his thumb so he could turn a stubborn page.

"What? Just trying to get comfortable." Dean slowly scooted his way on top of Cas, thinking if he pushed against him a little, he'd budge.

"You could just ask for what you want, Dean." Cas's eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised, but still reading.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just trying to find a comfortable position." Dean slowly ran his fingers against Castiel's sides, which made Cas breathe deeply. Cas took his right hand, the one that didn't hold the book and ran it through Dean's hair, softly playing with it. Dean loved the way this felt. He couldn't let Cas distract him though. Laying with each other and maybe a little foreplay was what his goal was for right now.

Dean still stroked Cas's sides slowly and shuffled around to make it seem like he still couldn't get comfortable. "You're very persistant, I'll give you that." Cas said, a little smirk rising on his face. Dean stared up at his smirk and his eyebrows sank.

"Cas. C'mon, don't make me beg." Dean said, no expression showing.

Castiel sighed over-dramatically (on purpose, sarcasm was now his go-to thing), and set the book on the night stand to the left. He slid down so his head was now resting on the pillow that was against his back before. Dean watched as he slid down below him and felt Cas's hands touch his bare stomach. They were warm hands with thumbs that traced over his hips and fingers that pressed against right above his ass. Which was now showing a little from the shuffling around. Cas was fully dressed, but since he slid down his shirt rose up, his ribs showing through his skin when he took a deep breath. Dean took the oppritunity to slide between Cas's legs and press against him, hips to hips. 

"That better?" Cas smiled full on and stared into Dean's eyes.

"Not quite." 

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, as they wrapped up in each other.


End file.
